Battle of the Bands
by Dubious.Mischief.Maker
Summary: A little different from normal Battle of the bands, MWPP era, Since when did James play the guitar, Pete play Bass, Remus play piano, Sirius play drums, Remus sings lead, and Sirius sings in a falsetto!
1. An Intro to Queen

Battle of the Bands: Hogwarts Style!

A little different from normal Battle of the bands, MWPP era, Since when did James play the guitar, Pete play Bass, Remus play piano, Sirius play drums, Remus sings lead, and Sirius sings in a falsetto?! Better summary inside.

"This year Hogwarts will be having their own Battle of the Bands competition! Now, for those of you who know what battle of the bands is, and for those who don't, I've changed it a little. You and your house members, a maximum of four per group, will get together and sign up. We will have auditions all next week, and then after those, we will be left with two bands to each house." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Then, for the eight weeks after that, a band will be eliminated based on your votes. It is open to all years. Are there any questions?" There was a lone hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"How will we choose the band we imitate?" He asked.

"Your group will decide." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes!" Remus half shouted, turning bright red as he received many looks and sat back down next to Sirius and Peter.

"Excited a bit?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus glared at Sirius and flushed some more. "Yes, I am. Because I know you three can sing and play instruments but are CLUELESS when it comes to bands and the like. _AND_ I have the perfect band in mind." He smirked at the look on the faces of the boys. "Don't worry, you'll like them." He said with a smile, digging into his food.

(L)(A)(T)(E)(R) (W)(I)(T)(H) (T)(H)(E) (M)(A)(R)(A)(U)(D)(E)(R)(S)

"Queen." Remus said, sitting on his bed with the record player sitting next to him as he held up a record.

"Queen? What kind of poofter name is _that_?" James asked.

"Only the lead singer is gay, so shut up. But they're really a great band. Here, I'll have you listen to a few of their songs. Pete! Pick a number." Remus said.

"Um… 4?" Peter said uncertainly. Remus held back a laugh as he recalled what number four on the record was.

"Interesting choice, Pete." He said. Soon, Fat Bottomed Girls was playing.

"_Oh you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Oh, down beside that red fire light,_

_Oh, you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat Bottomed Girls you make the rockin' world go round._

_I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery_

_Left along with big fat Fanny_

_She was such a naughty nanny_

_Hey big woman, you make a bad boy out of me…" _Remus stopped the music and smiled.

"Okay, James, pick a number."

"Three." He said confidently.

"_She keeps Moet and Chandon in her pretty cabinet _

_'Let them eat cake' she says _

_Just like Marie Antoinette _

_A built in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy _

_And anytime an invitation you can decline _

_Caviar and cigarettes well versed in etiquette _

_Extr'ordinarily nice _

_She's a killer queen gunpowder gelatine _

_Dynamite with a laser beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Anytime! _

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite wanna try?" _Remus again stopped the music.

"Pick a number, Sirius."

"Nine."

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it _

_I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love _

_This thing (this thing) called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby), In a cradle all night _

_It swings (woooh woooh), It jives (woooh woooh) _

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish, I kind of like it_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby, she knows how to Rock'n'Roll_

_She drives me crazy, she gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat._

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip! _

_Get on my tracks, take a back seat _

_Hitch hike, and take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready, crazy little thing called love_."

"Hey! I was about to play along!" James pouted, getting his air guitar ready. The others laughed as Remus picked a song.

"Here, this one is my favorite." He said, playing the song.

"_It started out so well_

_They said we made a perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_How I loved you_

_How I cried_

_The years of care and loyalty_

_Were nothing but a sham it seems_

_The years belie we lived a lie_

_I love you till I die_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I'm naked and I'm far from home." _Sirius stopped the music as he had seen Remus do before.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"Stop your pouting. I have an idea." Sirius said. James scoffed.

"That's a new one." He said with a bit of a laugh, dodging the pillow Sirius threw at him.

"No! Really! It's a good one!" Sirius said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, out with it then!" James said with a laugh.

"Okay. Remus sings lead." Sirius said with a smirk. Remus smirked right back at him.

"Only if you sing the falsetto." He challenged.

"You got it. Now, how are we going to sort out instruments? Because I only play drums." Sirius said, taking out his drumsticks.

"I only play guitar." James said, pulling out his acoustic guitar out from under his bed.

"I play guitar or bass." Peter said, likewise pulling out his instrument.

"Well then I guess I'm playing the piano." Remus said, smiling.

"So, Mooney, whose is Queen, any ways?" Peter asked, randomly strumming a little bass line.

"Well, there's Freddie Mercury. He's lead vocals and piano."

"So, he's the gay one?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Then there's Brian May. He's guitar and keyboards. So, James, you're basically him." Remus said. "Then there's Roger Taylor, basically you're just sticking to his drumming skills, Sirius."

"What else does he play?" Sirius asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Guitar, bass and keyboards." Remus said with a slight laugh as his friend pouted. "Then there's John Deacon on bass. That would be you, Peter."

"So, are you the only one singing?" James asked. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Did you not listen to the songs? Here, I'll play another one with lots of all of us singing." Remus said, setting the record to play Seven Seas of Rhye.

"With lots of all of us?" Sirius chided him.

"Yes, now shut up."

"_Fear me you lord and lady preachers  
I descend upon your earth from the skies  
I command your very souls you unbelievers  
Bring before me what is mine  
The seven seas of rhye_

Can you hear me you peers and privy councillors  
I stand before you naked to the eyes  
I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust  
I swear that youll be mine  
At the seven seas of rhye

Sister I live and lie for you  
Mister do and I'll die  
You are mine I possess you  
Belong to you forever

Storm the master marathon I'll fly through  
By flash and thunder fire I'll survive  
I'll survive I'll survive  
Then I'll defy the laws of nature  
And come out alive

Begone with you you shod and shady senators  
Give out the good leave out the bad evil cries  
I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours  
And with a smile  
I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye"

"That better?" Remus asked with a smirk as he saw James' mouth drooping open, as were Sirius' and Peter's.

"I like that song." Sirius stated.

Remus laughed. "Thought you all would. Now, close your mouths before a fly lands in there. We need to pick an audition song."

"How about Crazy Little Thing Called Love?" James suggested.

"Sounds okay to me. Peter? Sirius?" Remus said.

"Absolutley spiffing, Prongsie." Sirius said with a cheeky smile.

"Alrighty then." Peter said with a happy smile. "Wait, how are we supposed to play it? We don't have any music!" Peter exclaimed.

"Do not worry, Mooney comes to the rescue." Remus said, digging in his trunk and pulling out songbooks for each of them. "They were going to be your christmas presents, but I though we could use them now." He said with a smile as he headed to the door. "Well? You lot coming to the Room of Requirements or not?"

A/N: hahaha, this story is going to be fun… review!!! (don't worry, there will be other bands. Black Sabbath, Heart, The Who, and I'm not sure who else I put in there. But I put a little Thcaikovsky in there too… those spiffy ravenclaws.) TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now!!!

Ally


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Battle of the Bands chapter 2

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

A/N: YAY! I'm ACTUALLY updating! I'm pretty proud of myself. So, reviews are lovely, criticism is welcome, and I just ignore flames. Love you all!

"Mooney, stop pacing!" James said, running his hands through the black mop on his head he called hair. "You're making me more nervous than I should be." He grumbled, spacing out as Lily Evans, along with Alice Harkin and Jessica O'Connor passed by them. Lily stopped to give James a quizzical look.

"The _great _James Potter? Nervous? Huh, that's a first." She said, smirking lightly.

"Evans, you're auditioning too?" He asked, ignoring her last comment.

"That's right. You boys better watch out, _Heart_ is coming' through." She said, turning to the rest of her group. "C'mon, girls. We're up soon." She turned and gave a wink to James, and walked off with the girls, who were giggling lightly. Jessica looked back to the boys, giving Remus a shy smile, and then headed off with Lily and Alice.

"Prongsie, if I didn't know better, I'd say your dear _Tiger Lily_ was _flirting_ with you." Sirius said with a slight laugh at the blush that was forming on James' face.

Remus was partially zoned out, though he could hear James berating Sirius for calling Lily 'Tiger Lily'. Peter looked over to him, noticing this, and recalling the look he had seen Jessica give him.

"Mooney, you alright?" He called out to him, an eyebrow raised. Remus flushed lightly, snapping out of his stupor.

"Oh, I'm fine." He said with a smile. Sirius and James gave him the look that said 'Don't-even-bother-lying-to-us'.

"Honestly!" The two just rolled their eyes at the werewolf.

"Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Potter, you're up!" Announced Professor Slughorn from the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Feet don't fail me now!" Sirius said, playing air drums with his sticks, walking along with James, who had his guitar in hand, as did Peter.

"Padfoot, that's a muggle saying about DANCING. We're not auditioning for a dance competition." Remus said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I know, but I need my feet for the bass and high-hat!" He retorted with a smirk. The other three sighed and shook their heads.

"C'mon, gentlemen, we don't have all day." Professor McGonagall said, wishing the boys would hurry up.

"Sorry, Minnie!" Sirius said with a cheeky smile, hopping up onto the transfigured stage. McGonagall only rolled her eyes, having already learned that there was little she could do to stop him from calling her that.

Remus felt his nerves start to act up again as he also brought himself up onto the stage, looking out to the panel of 'judges', who was actually only professors McGonagall, Kettleburn, Slughorn and Sprout. He felt a hand clap on his back and turned his head to see James.

"You'll do fine, Mooney." He said with a smile, his nerves not showing whatsoever, clapping his back again, then going to set up.

"Thanks Prongs." He said with an appreciative smile.

"So, you all are imitating Queen, correct?" Professor Sprout questioned. "Third ones today…" She mumbled to herself.

"That's right, Professor. Today we're covering 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'. James is on guitar, Peter on Bass, Sirius on Drums, and myself on lead vocals." Remus said into the spelled mic.

"And if you are to play other songs, will the piano be included?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that would be me also." He replied with a nod.

"Well, whenever you are ready." Kettleburn said with a grin. Remus nodded and began to tap the tempo for the song with his foot.

"One, two, three, four." He said under his breath, cuing James. As he began to sing, he cued Sirius and Peter in also.

"_This thing_

_Called love_

_I just_

_Can't handle it_

_This thing_

_Called love_

_I just_

_Get 'round to it_

_I ain't ready!_

_Crazy little thing called love."_

Nobody had noticed that there was another band waiting in the Great Hall. The group consisted of Lily, Jessica and Alice. Jessica felt her eyes widen slightly as Remus sang, never knowing that he could.

"_This thing (this thing)_

_Called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (woo-oo)_

_It jives (woo-oo)_

_It shakes all over like a jellyfish_

_I kinda like it (woo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Crazy little thing called love."_

Remus' eyes connected with Jessica's and felt a smile come to his face.

"_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to rock and roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_She leaves me hot and cold fevers_

_She leaves me in a cool cool sweat."_

Sirius smiled as he watched the exchange between Remus and Jessica, as he, James and Peter played their small instrumental solo. Remus, feeling brave, sent Jessica a wink, who blushed fiercely, but had a smile on her face nonetheless. Lily looked over to her friend in amusement, then back up at the stage, her eyes connecting with James'. They both flushed lightly and looked away, James focusing on his playing and Lily focusing on the ground.

"_I gotta be cool_

_Relax_

_Get hip!_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a backseat_

_Hitchhike_

_Take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready!_

_Crazy little thing called love."_

Remus pointed to James, bringing the attention of everyone to him as he began his guitar solo. Lily looked up, quite impressed at how focused and composed James was when he played. He looked up briefly and met her eyes, smiling and looking back at his guitar. Then, they all stopped playing as Remus sang, but instead started clapping in rhythm.

"_I gotta be cool_

_Relax_

_Get hip!_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a backseat_

_Hitchhike_

_Take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready! (Ready Remy!)_

_Crazy little thing called love."_

The professors couldn't help but give and appreciative chuckle to the change of words in the song, since it was so fitting.

"_This thing_

_Called love_

_I just_

_Can't handle it_

_This thing_

_Called love_

_I must_

_Get 'round to it_

_I ain't ready! (ooh-oo-oo-oo)_

_Crazy little thing called love._

_Crazy little thing called love._

_Crazy little thing called love._

_Crazy little thing called love!"_

They ended on a loud last chord, Remus cutting them off, smiles on their faces as they heard clapping, from the girls and teachers. Remus' eyes connected with Jessica's again, smiling at her, as were Lily and James.

"Very, _very_ nice job, boys. You've definitely made it to the final eight." Professor Slughorn said.

"YES!" Sirius shouted, pumping his fist in the air and practically jumping out of his seat. The others laughed, with smiles on all of their faces.

"Thank you!" They called as they exited the Great Hall, followed closely by the girls.

"Great job, guys. You really sounded fantastic." Jessica said, looking around to the boys, her eyes stopping on Remus.

"Thanks." They all said, well, James only really murmured it, since his eyes were locked with Lily's as they seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

"Did you girls already go?" Peter asked Alice, seeing as how she was the only girl who wasn't staring at one of his friends.

"Yeah, we made it, too." She said with a smile. She looked over to Jessica and Lily. "Well, we have some things to attend to. Later, boys!" She said, having to practically drag Lily and Jessica away.

"Well, Pete, looks like Mooney is in love with Jessica…" Sirius said slyly, pretending to be examining his drum sticks.

"Yeah… wait, what? No! No I'm not!" Remus said, his face flushing horribly.

"Oh, come off it, Mooney. It's quiet obvious you two like each other." James said, snapping out of his stupor.

"How would you know, Prongs? You and Evans were too busy drooling over each other." Sirius said with a slight laugh. James just sent Sirius a glare and he stopped the laughter. "Hey, at least she was drooling over you, too. So you know it's not unrequited love anymore, Prongsie." Sirius mentioned, smiling as James' face lit up like a firework on New Year's Eve, and as he took off to catch up with Lily. The three Marauders left laughed.

"So, after how many years? Four, five years?" Remus started.

"Five years." Sirius put in.

"After five years he finally gets her. Lucky bugger." Remus said with a smile, sticking his hands in his pockets as the three walked along.

"And how long have you liked Jessica?" Peter asked, catching Remus off guard.

"Two years." He said, shuffling his feet.

"So you _are_ in love with her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's not love." Remus said, his face heating up. "It's more of a very strong liking. Not love. Love is too strong a word, people use it too frivolously." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Fine, then you like her a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot?" Peter asked with a large smile. Remus rolled his eyes at the very improper grammar but nodded.

"Yes. I do." He said, rolling his eyes yet again as Sirius slug an arm around his shoulders.

"Aw, Wormy, Mooney is growing up!" He said, fake tears in his eyes. Peter just laughed as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"So, what song are we doing next, guys?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking Somebody To Love." Sirius said. Remus gave him a questioning look.

"Well, after hanging around you all week singing nothing but Queen songs, you start to learn them and get them stuck in your head." He replied.

"Oh. Okay." Remus said with a smile. "Is James still with Lily?"

"Yeah, I guess. Probably off snogging somewhere." Sirius said in a neutral tone. Peter made a face at the talk of snogging, making the other two laugh.

"Oh Petey, you have some growing up to do." Sirius said, clapping the smaller boy on the back.

A/N: So? Like? Yes? No? tell meeeeee! I need criticism/input. Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you didn't like! Tell me what I could work on!!! Love you all dearly. -DuplicatePenNameHere


End file.
